AU: Saiyans Bond
by Shinobi Saiyan
Summary: Vegeta's had enough of Frieza and starts a rebellion but its more than just him, Raditz and Nappa. He enlists the help of Earth's special forces as well as some estranged Saiyans. See how this effects the events in the Dragon Ball Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Shinobi Saiyan! This is my first fanfic and I intend to make it long and entertaining. Please Read and Review, I encourage both positive and negative feedback as it will only strengthen my skills as a writer :-). Some characters may be OOC in some moments. Without further to do, here's my first fanfic**

 **A/n I do not own DBZ that's Akira Toriyama. Also the Saiyans call Goku- Kakarot while everyone else calls him Goku**

 **Chapter 1**

The farmer had just finished a hard day's work when he heard a loud whistling sound. Turning towards the source of the noise he sees a mysterious space craft soaring through the air and continues to watch it until it crashes a few meters away. Frightened, he grabs his trusty shotgun and drives towards the crash to investigate

Upon arriving he notices a larger crater where the UFO landed. With his shotgun in hand he moved towards the crater and peeks inside only to see the door open revealing a large man with long wild hair

The man looked up to the farmer before smirking and floating up to land on the ground in front of the farmer causing him to raise his shotgun threateningly

"Now back away. I don't know what you are but I'm pretty sure you don't belong here so why don't you just get back in your space pod and return to wherever you came from" the farmer said

Raditz was impressed by the man's resolve but the Saiyan had more important things to do than deal with an earthling's fear driven threat. He clicked his scouter surveying the highest power levels in their world when he senses two power levels over 400 and one power level over 800

His eyes widened at the power levels displayed on his screen. **_'_** ** _How can there be so many strong signals? Is that Kakarot struggling with an opponent?'_** Raditz thought taking off towards the power levels leaving the farmer in awe

 ** _'_** ** _If Kakarot is in trouble I need to find him. Otherwise this whole journey would have been in vain'_** Raditz thought closing in on the location where the scouter picked up the power levels

Arriving at a strange looking palace in the sky he sees his brother Kakarot and a tall green man fighting an even taller green man. Neither side seemed to notice him and that worked for Raditz. He was looking forward to seeing the full extent of Kakarot's power. It seemed that the combined effort of Kakarot and the green man were pushing the other man back and with a mighty roar they blasted the creature in the stomach forcing him back crashing into a wall of rubble. Raditz smirked in pride at his youngest brother's strength but his smirk quickly turned into a frown when he noticed that Kakarot and the green man were now fighting one another

 ** _'_** ** _What is going on here? Are they allies or enemies'_** Raditz thought to himself in confusion. Suddenly his scouter bleeped and the creature that was blasted by the combined might of Kakarot and the green man stood up without a scratch on him and seemed to power up. Raditz' eyes widened as the power level neared his own before he felt the gravity shift and pull him towards this huge vortex that the larger green man had opened

Raditz was shocked at the amount of strength that the earthling had to be able the pull him, a Saiyan elite, towards the vortex. Raditz was uncomfortable with this and quickly charged up a beam in his right hand intending to kill the creature, when suddenly his scouter beeped and recorded a power level higher than his own

Looking around panicked he noticed the source of the power was a child. **_'_** ** _What the hell? What kind of child is he? Wait is that a-'_** Raditz looked closer to see a tail before smirking to himself

With a mighty roar the Saiyan child's energy pushed the creature back into his own vortex effectively closing it. Raditz looked on in pride as the Saiyan boy disposed of the threat before passing out. Deciding that he should make his presence known he descended towards Kakarot and the group

Goku looked up in fear as he felt a presence even stronger than Garlic Jr. **_'_** ** _What is this Ki? It's stronger than the one we just faced and it seems kind of familiar…'_** Goku thought giving the unconscious Gohan to Krillin. He looked up to see Piccolo also sizing up the new opponent. They made eye contact before Piccolo nodded and jumped down next to Goku

"Just so we're clear Goku we are not friends or allies. I just can't let this guy take over anything since everything belongs to me and me alone" Piccolo told Goku before turning to Kami

"You get out of here old man because if you get caught in the crossfire it affects me as well" Piccolo commanded

Both Goku and Kami nodded at Piccolo's words before Kami took off. The man floated down and landed in front of the two warriors.

"Greetings my name is Raditz and I am a Saiyan; your eldest brother Kakarot" Raditz started before getting interrupted by a small bald man

"Goku you have a brother!? How come you didn't tell me?" Krillin asked shocked

"I didn't know myself but did you here what he said? 'Eldest Brother' does that mean I have more than one?" Goku said looking at Krillin who was looking back at him with wide eyes and the two began to engage in long conversation completely forgetting about Raditz

With a vein forming on his forehead Raditz screamed at the two conversing friends "WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH?" effectively shutting them up because they sensed his increase in power

Calming down Raditz continued "Thank you now as I was saying you are a Saiyan, a mighty race of warriors. We were forcefully enslaved by an evil space tyrant named Frieza and served him faithfully until he exterminated our species. There are only possibly six Saiyans left alive which include you, me, our brother Turles, Nappa and the two Princes Vegeta and Tarble. The remaining Saiyans besides Tarble, Turles and yourself have been kept under Frieza's thumb for the past twenty years. Our leader, Prince Vegeta has finally had enough and we are starting our rebellion now. I was sent to get you and Vegeta and Nappa went after Tarble. We all agreed to meet on this planet in a year because it is out of Frieza's territory. I contacted Turles and he is going to meet us here. My job is to get you and any of your allies and train with you until they get here, and then when we have our full army we will continue to train before starting our coup" Raditz finished

The three warriors looked at the Saiyan that just finished his story in amazement before Piccolo scoffed

"You assume too much Saiyan. I am the Demon Piccolo and your brother and I are mortal enemies not allies. We only teamed up here to defeat Garlic Jr who was threatening the world because I want to rule it myself" Piccolo said balling up his fist

Raditz raised his eyebrow at Piccolo "Demon King? You look more a Namekian to me besides Frieza is a much larger threat than Garlic Jr could've ever been" Raditz reasoned

Piccolo froze at the word 'Namekian' but instead of questioning it any further he just thought over the future threat that Frieza might be and the benefits he would receive by training with Raditz

"Fine I will ally with you and train with you for this crusade against Frieza but just so we're clear after this whole thing with Frieza blows over I'm going back to my plans and I'm killing your brother" Piccolo said looking towards Goku

Goku looked back towards Piccolo, then to Krillin who nodded and finally back to Raditz before smirking at his newly discovered older brother

"You've got our help brother, I'm looking forward to training with you and the rest of our species, as well fighting this Frieza person. It'll be exciting, my next great adventure" Goku said excitedly

Raditz smirked back at his youngest sibling before a thought crossed his mind

"Kakarot" Raditz said getting Goku's attention

"What is it bro?" Goku asked seeing the contemplating look Raditz was giving him

"Where is your tail?"Raditz asked somewhat irritated

"I got it removed" Goku said casually as if it meant nothing further irritating Raditz

"What do you mean you got it removed? Do you not have any sense? Don't you know that a Saiyans true power is in their tail?" Raditz asked exasperated

At mention of the power of the Saiyans tail Krillin instantly began to start shaking. **_'_** ** _So all of the Saiyans can transform into giant monkeys at the sight of the full moon?'_** Krillin thought

"Well back when I was training with the guardian of earth he told me that the moon could come back if I got rid of my tail so I did" Goku said scratching the back of his head

Raditz was furious but he just shook his head at his brother's antics that reminded him of his father

"Prince Vegeta isn't going to like that when he gets here. Turles is gonna flip as well" Raditz said before moving on to the second thing that was on his mind

"Also the unconscious child in the baldie's arms, is that your son? And how did he get so strong?"

"My name is Krillin" Krillin said to Raditz before shrinking at the menacing look the long haired Saiyan gave him

"Yeah he's my son Gohan. He's only four and I don't know how he did that to Garlic Jr. His mother doesn't really let him train because she wants him to be a scholar" Goku finished pouting

Raditz sneered "that's stupid learning how to fight is a Saiyans way. I had already conquered my first planet at his age and he's much stronger than I was" Raditz said missing the shocked looks from Goku, Piccolo and Krillin

"What do you mean by 'conquered your first planet?'?" Piccolo asked a little jealously

"Oh Saiyan infants were sent to conquer worlds for Frieza based on their power levels at birth. That's how Kakarot ended up on this planet. He was supposed to destroy all life here but something went wrong with his mission" Raditz said staring at Goku who sweat dropped

"Well the guy who raised me told me I hit my head as a baby so it's not my fault. Besides if I did fulfill my mission we wouldn't have nearly the amount of allies that we have now because everyone would be dead" Goku said

Seeing that he had a point Raditz scoffed and looked away muttering to himself about tails and his brother, causing the group, with the exception of Piccolo, to laugh at Raditz' actions before Krillin suddenly remembered something.

"Wait guys I have senzu beans for you after the fight with Garlic Jr. You can have one too Piccolo since you're on our side for the time being" Krillin said handing out the beans

Raditz watched in amazement as the beans worked their magic and restored all of the damaged warriors back to 100% health. Smirking as he got an idea

"Can you power up real quick?" Raditz said to Goku and Piccolo pressing his scouter

They complied and Raditz' smirk widened when he noticed Goku's power level went from 416 to 562 and Piccolo even increased a little from 408 to 437. Raditz turned to Krillin

"How many of those beans do you have Krillin?" Raditz asked

"Well I only have two more with me but I have 10 at home and Korin can always make more" the bald warrior responded

Raditz nearly jumped with joy at the prospect of recovering almost instantly from any wounds. This meant that their training can be more serious and more rewarding with the zenkai boosts that they're bound to receive with the help of these senzu beans

"Krillin can you tell this Korin to mass produce these senzu beans?" Raditz asked

Krillin thought for a moment before saying "I can but we should only use the senzu beans to heal serious injuries. That way we can have more of them in a truly dangerous situation"

Raditz nodded his head at the small mans words before turning to his brother

"Assemble the greatest warriors your planet has to offer at an empty training field, training starts tomorrow" Raditz said preparing to fly off when Goku stopped him

"Hey! Why don't you stay with me? I want to introduce you to my wife and Gohan also wants to spend some time with his uncle" the earth raised Saiyan said

Raditz looked behind Goku's leg to see his now awake nephew Gohan hiding. Once he knew that he was being watched, Gohan blushed before smiling at his uncle who just stared back. The smile was an unfamiliar gesture to Raditz so he looked back up to Goku's face only to see an almost identical smile as his son. Seeing no other option Raditz replicated the smile and sent one back at Gohan who giggled and walked towards Raditz wrapping his tail around his leg causing the older Saiyan to stiffen up. The older Saiyan automatically wrapped his tail around his nephew and picked him up exciting a giggle from Gohan

Having enough of the family moment, Piccolo decided it was time to make his exit. "As much as I love to see this touching family moment I have much better things to do with my time. See you tomorrow don't disappoint me Saiyan" Piccolo said flying away

Raditz frowned at the Namekian's retreating figure before returning Gohan to Goku. "Alright Kakarot, let's get going. Our training starts tomorrow"

Goku nodded at his brother then turned to Krillin "Tell the gang what's happening. Have them meet us in the Diablo Desert; just look for our power levels to find us" Goku said before flying off with Raditz in tow

 **The Next Day**

Goku, Gohan, Raditz and Piccolo had already gotten a jumpstart on their training as they were at the location early. Getting Chi Chi to allow Gohan to train was easily one of the most challenging tasks of Raditz' entire life. Goku's mate was relentless and if Raditz didn't know any better he'd think that she was a Saiyan woman and it's not like Goku helped Raditz in any way. **_'_** ** _Soon as she started shrieking Kakarot balled up in the corner'_** Raditz thought to himself continuing to dodge the onslaught from the three other warriors

Raditz' scouter bleeped as a shout was heard behind him

 **"** **KAMEHAMEHA"** the two voices yelled in unison. Turning around to investigate the noise Raditz was hit dead on by a bright blue beam sending him flying back crashing into a nearby sand dune

"Hey I'm Yamcha, Krillin already explained the situation so it's no time to joke around so let's get serious" the newly arrived Yamcha said smirking. Krillin was behind him with a determined look plastered on his face

 **'** **Well that was a dirty trick that stung a little bit but it's good to know these earthlings are serious. We might actually have a dedicated army'** Raditz thought smiling as he got up. Seeing the Saiyan stand everyone got in their fighting stance but as the Saiyan charged another voice was heard

 **"** **DODON RAY"** and a bright yellow beam soared in between the Saiyan and the Z-Warriors. "Don't start this without me! I'm Tien" Tien said landing in between the group

Goku smiled "the gangs all here! Wait, no, where's Chiaotzu?" Goku asked

Tien looked at his friend "I left him at Kame House with Master Roshi. I don't think he's ready for any type of war, besides I don't want him in that type of situation anyway" the three eyed man said

 **'** **This one looks just as serious as the Namekian if not more so'** Raditz thought to himself. "Is anyone else coming?" He asked the group

"Nope let's get started!" Goku said cracking his knuckles

"Good. It's a free for all and the last man standing wins. There are no rules and no restraints, not even on Gohan. The boy is a Saiyan so he can take anything you can dish out and he may even hurt you as well. It's important not to go easy on anyone, we can not afford any liabilities so train as hard as you can and take a break when you can't fight any longer. Everybody got it?" Raditz asked after going over the rules

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and got into their ready stances. Raditz smirked before saying "Begin!"

Raditz wasn't surprised when all 6 of the other warriors charged him. It was a great strategy seeing that he was the strongest and the greatest threat. The group was already thinking as a team. **'** **This is going to be a fun year'** Raditz thought smirking at his attackers

 **1 year later**

The group had just finished another grueling round of training. Raditz had won once again but every time they fought it was harder to win. If it wasn't for his Saiyan genes and his zenkai after every fight; it is very likely that Raditz would lose to the combined might Earth's Special Forces. Goku in particular was rapidly gaining on him in terms of power and could now fight on par with him in a one on one match. The Namekian and tri-clops are also troubling on occasion and his nephew Gohan has easily caught up to and completely surpassed Krillin and Yamcha who have each made strides in their own rights

This is an especially violent session and the whole group required senzu beans. Which benefited Raditz, Goku and Gohan more than the others as that means their power grew even more much to the chagrin of Piccolo and Tien who were doing everything in their power to catch up to Goku

The group was currently engaging in friendly chatter until Raditz' scouter beeped. He didn't need it any longer since he learned how sense people without it but he still liked knowing exact numbers. He had Bulma adjust and modify it so it can handle mostly any power level without short circuiting. Raditz tapped the button only to hear the very familiar voice of his other brother

"Hey Ditz! I'll be landing on Earth in about an hour so I'm sending you my landing location so you can meet me there with our brother and his allies" Turles said

"Hey Raditz who is it?" Goku asked

"It's our brother Kakarot now shut up so I can respond" Raditz said causing Goku eyes to light up at the thought of another sibling before he pouted at being told to shut up

With his attention back on his other brother Raditz responded "Okay Turles we'll meet you there. Are the crusher corps with you as well?" Raditz asked remembering the team his brother formed

A dark laugh was heard from the other side of the line before the middle child of Bardock said

"Well seeing that they were former soldiers in Frieza's army I didn't want to entertain any possibility of a mole in our ranks so I took the Tree of Might fruit and critically injured them so they could die with the planet the fruit was planted on"

Raditz listened to his words and nodded in understanding before asking "How many pieces of the fruit do you have left and do you know if Prince Tarble was found?"

"I have 12 pieces left and yes he was found and he is now traveling with Prince Vegeta and Nappa and they should be there the same time as me in around the same area" Turles responded

Raditz smirked at the luck before telling his sibling "that's the perfect amount of fruit, that's enough Fruits for all of us to have one"

Turles thought for a moment about what his brother told him. It was definitely a positive to have strong allies even if he personally didn't want to share his fruit with anyone, especially Nappa but Turles decided that he could sacrifice for the overall goal of killing Frieza

"Fine but make sure all of you are there in an hour. If even one of you aren't there I might change my mind" Turles said before disconnecting the frequency

Raditz clicked his scouter before turning to the group who was looking at him expectantly. "My other brother Turles is landing in an hour and he has a surprise for us. Also the Princes should also be arriving around that time so we're going to go wait for them at the coordinates he sent to me" Raditz explained taking off

Some of the group's eyes widened at the mention of Goku having another sibling but they soon brushed it off at the thought of this 'surprise' before following Raditz to the location

On the way there Goku decided to question Raditz about his other sibling. "Hey what's our other brother like?" He asked

Raditz raised an eyebrow before answering "He looks just like you but he acts like a true Saiyan. He's fiercely loyal to our family so you'll probably like him"

Goku's eyes shined in excitement along with Gohan's who also heard the statement about his other uncle. The group landed in the location Raditz said the other Saiyans would land and about 40 minutes later a space ship landed it was bigger than Raditz space pod and looked like it could fit up to 20 people. They gathered around as the door opened revealing a man that looked exactly like Goku

"Hello everyone, I'm Turles, low class Saiyan and 2nd son of Bardock. I see you're our new allies" Turles said clicking his scouter to check their power levels as he greeted everyone. His eyes narrowed at the levels that his scouter was showing for his brothers

"Raditz and Kakarot you two can not be serious with your power levels! 4500 and 3700 really?" Turles chastised his siblings

"Relax Turles we are suppressing our power levels. I'm actually around 7000 and Kakarot is close; heck tri-clops, Gohan and Piccolo are all 3500 and higher! Nappa is going to be mad" Raditz said defending his pride

Hearing this Turles smiled in a way that strikingly resembled Goku before something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see a long mop of hair that resembled Raditz'

"Hello Uncle Turles, it's nice to finally meet you I'm Gohan" the boy said shocking Turles

Turles awkwardly patted the boys head as he started thinking **_'_** ** _Saiyan DNA are compatible with human DNA? Maybe it's a good thing that Kakarot hit his head'_**

The group continued talking friendly for a few hours until they saw three space pods hit the grown a few miles away. Flying to the area the group were greeted by three more Saiyans. There was a giant bald one and two smaller Saiyans with spiky flame style hair. The smallest one spoke up

"Hello my name is Tarble. This is my brother Vegeta and the big guy is Nappa. Thank you for being our allies in this crusade against Frieza" Tarble said

Goku smiled at him before shaking his hand introducing himself. Then he turned to shake Nappa's hand who returned the gesture. Finally he got to Vegeta who was observing him with an eyebrow raised

"Kakarot where is your _tail_ " Vegeta asked the other Saiyan with a tint of anger in his tone

Raditz and Turles both sweat dropped as Goku explained the story about how the moon was destroyed and the guardian wouldn't bring it back unless he got rid of his tail. As Vegeta listened, he generally cooled down before smirking

"Good job Kakarot, considering that you bumped your head, you made a conscious decision. Maybe you're not the idiot I assumed you would be" Vegeta said shaking Goku's hand

Both Raditz and Turles let out a sigh of relief before Turles stepped up

"Okay now that everybody is here, I have something for everyone, follow me to my ship" he said before flying back to his ship followed by the rest of the group

When the group arrived Turles ran into his ship before coming back out with a basket full of a mysterious looking fruit

"What is that for? It looks like something humans eat" Piccolo said in annoyance

"Quiet Namekian! I'm about to explain it to everyone" Turles said before continuing

"This is the fruit from the tree of might. Anyone who consumes this fruit gets a huge increase of power and I have enough for everyone to have one. The planet that I grew this fruit on wasn't as healthy as this one so I don't know how much of an increase we'll get but let's see how strong everyone gets" Turles said

Nappa was skeptical about the fruit so he asked Turles to eat it before anyone else to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Turles rolled his eyes before asking Raditz

"Can you check my power level before and after the fruit?" He asked. Raditz nodded knowing that he has the only scouter that can withstand higher numbers. He tapped his scouter before announcing to the group "11,000" shocking Nappa, Vegeta and Tarble

Turles smirked at their reaction before nodding and taking a bite of the fruit. Instantly his muscle and power grew making all scouters except Raditz' explode. Turles enjoyed the reaction of the group as he powered up to his limit with the purple aura surrounding him

Raditz stared at his brother in pride before telling the group his power level "120,000"

This information gained amazed reactions from everyone in the group. He passed out the fruit to everyone else in the group and they all ate the fruit without question after seeing the affect it had on Turles. Raditz took everyones power level before giving his scouter to Vegeta to take his

Vegeta smiled a genuine smile that shocked Tarble, Nappa and Raditz before saying "This is a great resource in our efforts against Frieza. Thank you for bringing these Turles"

Turles didn't know how to respond to the prince's gratitude so he just nodded

"Alright now that we've all been powered up we will use Turles' ship as our ship since everyone can fit on it. We will train as much as we can in a free for all style until there is only 1 person standing" Vegeta said

Everyone in the group nodded before Raditz came up with something

"Wait Vegeta, there's an earthling here who can modify and fix any machine. She's the one who redesigned my scouter. I'm positive that if we ask she can make Turles' ship even larger as well as build in training rooms" Raditz said

Vegeta was surprised that someone with the level of knowledge required to do those things was an earthling but nodded at Raditz before telling him to take him to her. Raditz nodded before asking Turles to bring the ship with him to Capsule Corp so Bulma can see what she has to work with. Turles with the help of Goku, Gohan and Tarble picked up the spaceship as the 6 Saiyans flew to capsule corp. This left the rest of the group with Nappa who turned and introduced himself

"I'm the former Saiyan General Nappa and instead of waiting here doing nothing until they get back let's train" he said cracking his knuckles

Knowing that they were on the same level as him Piccolo and Tien looked at Nappa and smirked. Even Yamcha and Krillin laughed as the all thought the same thing **_'_** ** _finally someone other than a Saiyan will win'_**

 **At Capsule Corp**

The group arrived at capsule corp dropping the spaceship on the ground as they were near the ground, effectively gaining the attention of Bulma and her parents

When she saw Raditz, Goku and Gohan she smiled before noticing that there were more Saiyans present. She eyeballed all of them noticing that one looked exactly like Goku and two shorter ones.

"Hello I'm Bulma" she said as she shook everyone's hand pausing at each one to hear their name and when she stopped at Vegeta she gave him a wink that flustered the prince. Seeing the exchange everyone laughed at Vegeta's red face before being silenced by a fierce glare from Vegeta

"Hello Bulma, I came here to ask you to upgrade this spacecraft and to fit it with two training rooms capable of shifting gravity to at least 500x this planets level. Also can you make enough rooms for at least 20 people so that no one complains about space?" Vegeta asked the Blue haired scientist

Bulma walked past Vegeta into Turles' ship looking around and making calculations before exiting and answering Vegeta

"Sure it'll take some time though. I'd say about four to five months to manufacture two gravity machines into the ship"

Vegeta was amazed that something so complex could be accomplished in such a short amount of time. While in amazement Turles spoke up

"Also if you don't mind can you make more scouters? Raditz is the only one who has one because ours kinda broke" he asked

"Sure I had already manufactured a lot of them since altering Raditz scouter a year ago" Bulma said

 ** _'_** ** _Incredible. This woman is amazing with technology'_** Vegeta thought staring at Bulma who smiled as she noticed

"Yo homeboy, see something you like?" Bulma said with a light blush on her face

"What!? Home-wha… Shut up" Vegeta said looking away crossing his arms causing the group of Saiyans and Bulma to laugh again

 **Later that Day**

The group was assembled at capsule corp since Bulma had enough space for everyone to sleep there. Vegeta was explaining to the group about there plan of attack. Because of their higher power levels Vegeta decided to launch a full frontal assault on Frieza's base of operations. They were to depart in 6 months and they all had to meet up at capsule. It was also agreed upon that they will train as a group everyday in the Diablo Desert.

When everyone knew the plan, the group dispersed. Goku, Gohan, Raditz and Turles went to Mount Paozu, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha went to Kame House, and Nappa, Piccolo, Tarble and Vegeta stayed at capsule corp

Vegeta went to bed that night with the best mood he's had since he was 5. **_'_** ** _This is great, we have all of the surviving Saiyans together again, a squad of strong fighters to help our cause, a legitimate chance of killing that bastard who destroyed our world, and a species that are capable of breeding with the Saiyans. We will destroy that bastard and settle down here on Earth. The greatness of the Saiyan race will be restored!'_** Vegeta thought as he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face oblivious that someone was watching him.

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku (After 1 year): 6,200**

 **(After Fruit): 63,000**

 **Raditz (After 1 year): 6,900**

 **(After Fruit): 70,000**

 **Piccolo (After 1 year): 4,200**

 **(After Fruit): 43,000**

 **Tien (After 1 year): 3,700**

 **(After fruit): 38,000**

 **Krillin (After 1 year): 2,650**

 **(After fruit): 27,500**

 **Gohan (After 1 year): 3,500**

 **(After Fruit): 36,000**

 **Yamcha (After 1 year): 2,400**

 **(After Fruit): 25,000**

 **Turles: 11,000**

 **(After fruit): 120,000**

 **Nappa: 5,000**

 **(After Fruit): 51,000**

 **Tarble: 3,000**

 **(After Fruit): 31,000**

 **Vegeta: 18,000**

 **(After Fruit): 190,000**


	2. Red Ribbon Revenge

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta awoke as he was hit with a strong energy beam that knocked him out of the bed

"Who dares attack the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta yelled

"Your blood seems to be made out of the same components as Son Goku. You are of his species and thus must be destroyed" a figure said

'So this is Kakarot's enemy? Well he picked the wrong one to attack first' Vegeta thought smirking

"Oh by all means do try to destroy me" Vegeta said crossing his arms before realizing that he didn't have his armor on. Looking up he saw the man charge him

Vegeta dodged the flurry of attacks before he felt the presence of another being next to him. Vegeta knew exactly who it was. He smirked before phasing out of sight. The man tried to pursue until a voice was heard

"BOMBER DX" Nappa yelled as the man turned to see a deep yellow blast crash into his body sending him back out the hole that he created

Vegeta looked to see Nappa and Tarble both dressed with the new armor and scouters Bulma made and Piccolo with his cloak and turban both discarded. He quickly put his new armor on and turned to Piccolo

"Namekian do you know who that person is? He said that he was after Kakarot and only came after me because our biologies are similar" Vegeta asked Piccolo

The Namekian shrugged his shoulders before responding "I've never seen that guy in my life, but there's something weird about him"

Before anyone could question what he meant by that the man floated to where the hole was completely unharmed by Nappa's Bomber DX much to the chagrin of the former Saiyan General

"Allow me to save you the trouble of trying to figure this out Demon King Piccolo. I am Android 11 the second strongest creation of the legendary Doctor Gero and I was sent here as this is a likely place for Son Goku to be. Although he is not here at the moment, this turned out to be very fortunate for me as I can dispose of you as well" The man said charging at the group

At Kame House

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien where outside on the beach staring down a mysterious man with the red ribbon logo on his tie who had attacked Master Roshi. After stopping the attack the turtle hermit was sent away along with Chiaotzu, Oolong and Puar

"Who are you and what does the red ribbon army want with us?" Tien demanded

"I do not require anything from you humans except for death. You are the allies of Son Goku; Tien, Krillin and Yamcha correct?" The man said

At the silence the man continued "I am the third strongest android that Doctor Gero created. I am Android 12 and since Son Goku is not present at the moment your deaths will be more than adequate for the Doctors appeasement" Android 12 finished with a sinister grin before charging at the humans

Tien, Krillin and Yamcha all braced themselves as the artificial human charged them

Tien charged at the droid with a fist that was easily dodged. Tien began attacking furiously as Android 12 continued to dodge the tri-clops onslaught of attacks. Tien couldn't touch the android even though he was using close to his full power

'What kind of power does this Android have? And why doesn't he seem to fatigue even though we've been fighting this long' Tien thought still trying to find an opening

Krillin and Yamcha saw the Tien was starting to show the early signs of exhaustion. Looking at each other they nodded before attacking

Because he couldn't sense energy Android 12 was blind-sided by the former turtle school pupils. Krillin kicked him in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain at the unsuspected blow he turned to attack the bald man only to sent back with a furious barrage of punches

"How'd you like my Wolf Fang Fist Robot?" Yamcha asked smirking but his smirk was quickly replaced by a look of shock

"That was better than I expected. Gero planned for a power increase but not one of this magnitude. Unfortunately for you your still outmatched" Android 12 told Yamcha

"Are you ready for round 2 then?" Yamcha replied dropping into his stance with Krillin and Tien by his side

"Always Human" The Android said smirking before charging at the group

On Mount Paozu

Raditz, Turles and Goku woke up early to have a brotherly moment to catch up with each other and tell the others how their lives have gone. Turles and Raditz knew a decent amount about the other as they would sometimes engage in talk over their scouters but Goku was completely strange to them

He recalled all his travels and adventures to them as Raditz and Turles just listened in amazement and amusement. It was surprising to say the least that Goku had fought all of his closest friends before they all formed Earth's Special Forces. One of the most interesting of Goku's childhood adventures was his crusade against the red ribbon army

"So you're telling me that as a 12 year old boy you destroyed an entire military organization?" Turles asked mildly surprised

Goku thought for a moment "well when you put like that it sounds like a bad thing" Goku said rubbing the back of his head

"Oh quite the opposite Kakarot, that means that you didn't totally forget your Saiyan instinct. Even if you didn't destroy the entire populace like you was supposed to; you still destroy the entirety of this Red Ribbon Army" Raditz said while he and Turles smirked at their little brother

However before anymore words could be said the three brothers dispersed, each barely dodging an Ki blast. The three brothers each looked around wondering who would dare attack them while the three were together. They saw a man with a heavy build with a plain white tee with the letters RR in big bolded print

"That accomplishment is nothing to be proud of Son Goku as those events have lead to my creation. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Android 10; the strongest creation of the great and I've been sent here to annihilate you" the man said

"Wait are you're an Android like Eighter? Why are you trying to destroy me?" Goku asked in confusion

"Android 8 is an defective model co-created by and is no longer acknowledged by Gero. As for why… It's because I was programmed to do it and I want to do it" Android 10 said

"Well robot unfortunately for you, you picked the wrong time to attack Kakarot as he is now reunited with his brothers and I refuse to let a trash can destroy my brother" Raditz said dropping into his stance with Turles right next to him. Goku looked at his brothers and smiled before doing the same

Android 10 smiled savagely before charging at the three Saiyan siblings

Capsule Corp

Vegeta blocked the Android's first attack and then sent a roundhouse kick that was easily deflected. The two exchanged blows with Android 11 having the upper hand. Vegeta was knocked flat on his back by a elbow to the nose. He looked up to see a bright red beam being pointed at him by the Android

"Goodbye Saiyan" he said to the downed Saiyan before getting blasted away by Tarble. Tarble, Nappa and Piccolo all charge the him at once with a flurry of punches and kicks. Android 11 dodged and blocked all of their efforts while laughing

"All of you are pathetic. I can't believe you are seen as threats by " Android 11 taunted the group

"Vegeta, we have to transform. This guy is too strong for us right now" Nappa said desperately. He looked to Tarble asking if he could control the transformation

"Of course I can! Even if I'm not as strong as Vegeta I'm an elite prince too" Tarble said determinedly

Vegeta looked at the two before shaking his head at the notion. "I'm afraid that is not a good plan Nappa" Vegeta said

Before Nappa or Tarble could ask why, Vegeta continued "If I were to throw my artificial moon in the air not only would we transform but Raditz, Turles and Gohan will transform as well and seeing that Turles was born a low class warrior and Gohan was born on Earth; neither of them can control the transformation and they'll rampage" Vegeta explained

"Oh yeah guess I didn't think of it like that" Nappa said. Tired of watching the group interact Android 11 charged them again

"I grow bored of this battle time to eliminate you" he said throwing a punch at Vegeta who caught it and smirked

"You know I was about to say the same thing. After taking that blow to the nose I realized you're not as tough as you claim to be" Vegeta said powering up to his full power

Android 11's eyes beeped as he noticed the increase in the Prince's power and although it still hadn't surpassed his own, he knew that Vegeta could do some serious damage to him. He was assessing his plan of attack when he heard Vegeta speak

"So tell me, does an Android such as yourself experience fear?" The Prince said smirking. Not giving him time to reply; Vegeta charged at the Artificial human quickly before phasing out of sight. Android 11 lost track of him until a white boot connected to the side of his face, sending him flying towards the Capsule Corp building

Before the Android crashed into the building, Vegeta reappeared and punched him away. Android 11 had no time to recover as he looked up to see Vegeta's hands cupped with purple energy gathering around him. His eyes widened as he sensed the destructive power of the energy the Prince was charging

"GALICK GUN FIRE" Vegeta yelled as he fired the beam at the terrified cyborg. 'If a blast of that magnitude hits me, the probability of survival is 0%. I have to dodge this' Android 11 thought attempting to dodge the Galick Gun. Unfortunately for him Piccolo already predicted that he would attempt to escape and stretched his arms to his ankles to keep him still. The Android looked back at the Namekian in shock

Piccolo smirked before saying "Time to die robot" and quickly retracted his arms before the Galick Gun completely encompassed Android 11. His scream was heard before an huge explosion signaling the death of Android 11

Vegeta landed next to the Android's parts before stepping on a lose chip. He smirked looking towards Piccolo

"Thank you Namekian. You're assistance was necessary in this battle because I hate to admit it but without you holding him there he would've dodged and I would've been left with little energy" Vegeta said smirking

Piccolo smirked back nodding before looking back at what was left of that Android. Then a thought crossed his mind

"Wait, the Android was looking for Goku and came here because this is a possible location for him to be, but there are two more locations that Goku would be. Maybe we should split up and go to the others to make sure they aren't in danger" Piccolo said

Nappa and Tarble both tapped their scouters to see that the rest of their team were all fighting an unidentified being in two different places. "There's Krillin, Tien and Yamcha fighting someone and they seem to be losing" Nappa started "Bardock's sons are fighting someone as well but they seem to be holding their own" Tarble finished

Vegeta thought for minute before coming up with strategy

"Nappa, you and Piccolo go to wear the humans are and help them out, Tarble and I will back-up Kakarot and the others. Use your new scouters to find them and hurry we'd like to avoid any casualties" Vegeta said blasting off with Tarble in tow. Nappa looked and Piccolo who nodded as they blasted off towards Kame House to give the humans much needed support

At Kame House

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were struggling against Android 12 who was clearly enjoying himself

"What was all that talk earlier bandit? You obviously didn't have the power available to back up your taunt" Android 12 said laughing

Yamcha sneers at him still trying to land a hit on the droid. He wasn't the only one upset though as Tien and Krillin have also haven't yet landed a hit when the Android started getting serious

"I don't know why you thought you had a chance anyway. I'm a creation of the great while you're all purely organic beings with limitations. You were outmatched from the start. You're only Human" the Android said causing the three humans to frown

Having enough of the Androids taunts, Krillin decided to try out a technique he's been developing

"If you're so tough, then stand there and take this attack!" Krillin said

The Android just smirked as he pointed at his chin to mock Krillin further irritating the former monk who simply raises his hand and focused his energy into a razor like shape

"Take this, DESTRUCTO DISC" Krillin yells as he fires the razor shaped energy at Android 12

The smug Android looked on as the disc rapidly approached him. He quickly went from confident to afraid when his scanners calculated jut how much damage this disc could do to him. With little time to dodge he shifted to the side but one of his arms was sliced clean off his body. The Android had no time to recover however because as soon as there was an opening, Tien phased to his exposed side with his hands in the form of a triangle

Android 12 took a swipe down but his arm was grabbed by Yamcha who wouldn't let him go. He looked at Tien in fear as the triclops put his hands into the exposed part of the Androids body

"Who's the outmatched one now robot?" Yamcha asked while keeping a firm grip on the Androids only arm to prevent him from moving. A look of confusion spread on the former bandits face when the Android started to laugh

"Still you Scarface, I'm impressed you three inferior creatures managed to put me in this position; however if I'm being destroyed I'm taking you with me!" The Android says as his body begins to glow

Tien noticed through the exposed side of the Android that was a bomb close to where his hands were. Realizing the Androids plan he quickly yells

"Krillin get away from here! He's going to blow!"

Krillin seeing that there was no time to argue blasted off away from Kame House only to hear a loud explosion as a blast collided with his back knocking him into the ocean

'Yamcha… Tien… I'm so sorry' Krillin thought as he lost consciousness. By the time Piccolo and Nappa arrived at the site of the battle, Kame House was completely destroyed and the only life the Piccolo and Nappa could sense was Krillin's. They realized that they were too late and found him floating unconscious in the ocean. His body was collected then they looked back at the place where Kame House was before flying towards Vegeta's power level

TBC

Sorry for such the long wait I've been working on other things as well as this and I also had to split this into separate parts. So part 2 should be coming out relatively soon and my next fanfic can be out in at least a week. Please Read and Review

Power Levels

Vegeta: 190,000

Galick Gun: 250,000

Tarble: 31,000

Nappa: 51,000

Piccolo: 43,000

Android 11: 230,000

Krillin: 27,500

Tien: 38,000

Yamcha: 25,000

Android 12: 120,000

Goku: 63,000

Raditz: 70,000

Turles: 120,000

Android 10: You'll find out next chapter


End file.
